Inspection de la classe de 3E
by Fan-de-Sciences-Fictions
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 12 de la saison 2 de l'anime. Et si les élèves de la 3-A et les parents des élèves de 3-E venait leur rendre visite ? Quel surprise réserveraient alors les élèves de la 3-E à leurs visiteurs ? Venez le découvrir. Attention cette fic sera courte, pas plus de 10 chapitres maxi. Bonne Lecture
1. Chapitre 1

Inspection de la classe E

* * *

Présentation de l'histoire : Les élèves de troisième de A ainsi que les parents des élèves de la classe E décident d'observer leur camarade/enfant durant trois jours d'affilés pour les élèves de troisième, et une journée entière pour les parents des élèves de la 3-E, suite à une proposition faite par Gakushū Asano, le fils du proviseur de l'établissement. Comment réagiront-ils en voyant comment sont les cours là-bas ? Et quelle surprise les élèves de la 3-E leurs réserveront ils ?

L'histoire se passe le lendemain de l'épisode 12 de la saison 2.

Personnages de l'histoire : Les élèves de la classe E, monsieur Koro, monsieur Karasuma, madame Irina, les parents d'élèves de la classe E, les élèves de la classe 3-A et monsieur Lovro.

Genre : Amitié

Rated : K+

* * *

Chapitre 1 : La proposition de Gakushū Asano

PDV Extérieur

Le lendemain de la rencontre entre le proviseur de l'établissement et les élèves de la classe 3-A, commençait et le moins que l'on puisse dire c'était que le mental de cette classe là avait bien changé. En effet ceux-ci désiraient à défaut d'aller dans la classe E passer du temps avec cette classe et voir comment les cours se déroulaient.

C'est ainsi que le jeune étudiant Gakushū Asano eut une idée. En effet celui-ci désirait depuis longtemps découvrir le secret que posséder cette classe, alors quoi de mieux que de rendre visite à la classe E et de les observer ? Ainsi il ferait d'une pierre deux coups, il essaierait de découvrir le secret que cache cette classe et en même temps il verrait ce qui permet de rendre cette classe si forte tout d'un coup !

Pour éviter que ce soit louche aux regards des autres élèves de l'école ainsi qu'aux yeux du proviseur il inviterait les parents des élèves de la 3-E pour qu'ils puissent voir comment se dérouler les cours de leur enfant. Il sourit heureux de son plan avant d'en faire part aux élèves de sa classe.

\- Écoutez-moi s'il vous plait ! Dit le jeune Asano au reste de sa classe.

Il eut aussitôt toute l'attention des élèves de la 3-A.

\- Je suis désolé de vous déranger avant que notre premier cours commence mais je voudrais savoir si vous étiez sérieux hier en disant que vous vouliez aller dans la classe 3-E ? Leur demanda-t-il

\- Oui nous étions sérieux Asano, répondit un élève

\- Très bien dans ce cas que diriez-vous que nous les observons pendant trois jours et que nous regardons ce qui les rends si fort ? Leur proposa Asano

\- Pourquoi pas ! Dit un autre élève. Mais comment va-t-on expliquer que l'on manquera trois jours de cours ? Demanda-t-il ensuite

\- En disant qu'on va les observer et puis quand on part en voyage scolaire c'est toujours pour une semaine au moins, on manque donc une semaine de cours et ils ne disent rien, je ne vois donc pas pourquoi ils nous diraient non pour juste trois jours d'absence ! Lui répondit Asano

\- Pourquoi pas, ça pourrait marcher ! Dit une élève un peu timide quand Asano la regarda

\- Et pour plus de tranquillité je proposerai aux parents d'élèves de la classe E de venir durant une journée où ils pourront voir comment se déroule les cours de leurs enfants ! Dit ensuite Asano. Après tout, tous nos parents travaillent ils ne peuvent donc pas s'absenter du jour au lendemain pendant trois jours d'affilé ils risqueraient de se faire renvoyer ! Rajouta Asano

\- Tu as raison quand propose-tu que nous allions rendre visite à la classe E ? Demanda une autre de ses camarades de classe

\- Dans deux jours, répondit Asano. Ça nous laissera le temps de nous organiser et de voir quel parent sera disponible !

\- D'accord, dit le reste de la classe en chœur

Asano leur sourit puis leur professeur arriva, et leur débuta.

* * *

À la pause de midi, Asano s'éloigna de ses camarades quelques instants pour appeler le professeur principal de la classe E, monsieur Karasuma qui répondit à la troisième sonnerie.

\- Oui allô ! Qui est-ce ? Demanda monsieur Karasuma

\- Bonjour monsieur Karasuma, ici Gakushū Asano je vous appelle pour vous informer que les élèves de la 3-A viendront visite votre classe pendant trois d'ici deux jours et les parents de la 3-E viendront rendre visite à leur enfant dans trois jours pour la journée entière je vous communiquerai leur nombre exact demain dans la journée car il n'est pas sûr que tous les parents puissent se libérer ! L'informa-t-il

\- Très bien, je vous remercie de m'avoir prévenue, je vais prévenir mes collègues pour que l'on s'arrange pour que vous puissiez suivre les cours avec nos élèves à l'exception de l'EPS car vous n'avez pas leur niveau dans cette matière-là ! Je passerai également demain après-midi pour vous voir, vous ainsi que le reste de vos camarades de classe, car votre visite correspond à la visite d'une personne très importante dans le monde, par conséquent vous vous douter que ce que vous verrez et entendrez vous et vos camarades de classe sera classé confidentiel et que vous aurez l'interdiction d'en parler à qui ce soit sous peine d'être accusé de trahison et je crois que vous savez parfaitement quel est la sentence en cas de trahison n'est-ce pas ? Dit monsieur Karasuma

\- En effet, dit le jeune Asano en déglutissant

\- Parfait à demain après-midi alors ! Dit monsieur Karasuma

\- À demain monsieur, dit Asano en raccrochant avant de rejoindre ses camarades

\- Où tu étais passé Asano ? Demanda l'un de ses camarades

\- J'ai appelé le professeur principal de la 3-E, pour l'informer de notre visite dans deux jours et des parents de ceux-ci dans trois jours, lui répondit Asano

\- Et qu'est-ce qu'il a dit ? Demanda l'une des jeunes filles à sa table

\- Qu'il allait faire des arrangements avec ses collègues pour que l'on ne soit pas pénalisé pour les cours et qu'il passera nous voir demain après-midi pour avoir une discussion avec nous! Répondit-il à la jeune fille

\- C'est gentil de sa part, dit la même jeune fille qui avait posé la question

\- Néanmoins je ne comprends pas pourquoi nous n'aurions pas le même niveau que ceux de la 3-E en sport ! Il a laissé sous-entendre que nous étions plus faibles qu'eux dans cette matière ! Dit Asano pensif

\- Nous verrons pourquoi il a dit ça dans deux jours, inutile de se creuser la cervelle pour rien ! Dit un autre élève

Ses camarades hochèrent leurs têtes en accord avant d'attaquer leur repas avec appétit, puis vingt minutes avant la sonnerie annonçant la fin de la pause déjeuner, ils débarrassèrent leur plateau avant de le déposer à l'endroit prévu, avant de retourner dans leur salle de classe, ils arrivèrent devant celle-ci cinq minutes avant la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours, ils s'installèrent tous à leur place et cinq minutes plus tard tous les élèves tous les élèves étaient dans la salle de classe à l'exception de deux ou trois retardataires qui arrivèrent en courant avant de rejoindre leur place et deux minutes après leur arrivée le professeur entra, et c'est ainsi que l'après-midi passa en un éclair, à la fin de la journée ils rentrèrent tous chez eux, faire leur devoir avant de manger et d'aller se coucher.


	2. Chapitre 2

Chapitre 2 : Discussion avec Monsieur Karasuma

* * *

Note auteur : Je m'excuse pour les quelques fautes d'orthographes qui seraient susceptibles d'y avoir, vu que je n'ai pas souvent du temps pour écrire j'écris quand je le peux à savoir tard le soir.

* * *

PDV Extérieur

Après sa discussion téléphonique avec le jeune Asano, monsieur Karasuma soupira avant de rejoindre ses collègues pour les prévenir de la conversation qu'il avait eu avec le fils du proviseur de l'établissement.

\- Mademoiselle Irina, monsieur Koro, dit monsieur Karasuma en les saluant

\- Bonjour M. Karasuma, dirent en chœur les concernés

\- On va avoir un problème, dit d'entrée de jeu M. Karasuma

Sur ces mots ses collègues se tendirent et le regardèrent légèrement angoissés.

\- Qui a-t-il ? Demandèrent-ils

\- Les élèvent de la classe 3-A vont venir dans deux jours pour voir comment fonctionne notre classe pendant trois jours, et les parents de nos élèves viendront voir comment ça se passe pendant toute une journée dans trois jours, il va donc falloir faire des arrangements pour les élèves de 3-A pour qu'ils puissent continuer à suivre leur cours, bien sûr ils ne participeront pas aux cours d'EPS mais il va falloir changer les armes de nos élèves, je vais appeler le ministère de la défense pour qu'il garde les armes de nos élèves durant les trois prochains jours. Ils remplaceront ces armes par des armes normales n'indiquant pas qu'ils viennent du département de la défense. Monsieur Lovro sera là dans l'après-midi, le jour où les parents de nos élèvent viendront visiter leur enfant et le lendemain toute la journée. Je le préviendrais qu'on aura des visiteurs, tout comme je préviendrai nos élèves tout à l'heure, mais il va falloir déplacer notre classe en fin de journée pour pouvoir accueillir les élèves de la 3-A. Monsieur Koro il va falloir vous déguiser pour éviter que les autres élèves se doutent de quoi ce soit, et interdiction d'utiliser votre super vitesse pour vous déplacer dans la classe compris ? Demanda vers la fin M. Karasuma à l'attention de M. Koro

\- Compris, répondit monsieur Koro

\- Vous ne pouvez pas non plus aller à l'étranger pour vous achetez à boire ou à manger, rajouta M. Karasuma avec gravité et sévérité en regardant droit dans les yeux M. Koro

\- Très bien, dit M. Koro en soupirant tristement

\- Parfait je vais maintenant prévenir le département de la défense ainsi que M. Lovro, M. Koro cela ne dérange pas d'apporter plus tard les armes de nos élèves pour les remplacer par d'autres armes ? Demanda ensuite M. Karasuma

\- Pas du tout, répondit M. Koro

\- Je vous remercie M. Koro, dit M. Karasuma

Puis il quitta la pièce pour appeler le ministère de la défense et les informa du changement de situation concernant la classe de 3-E, la discussion dura plus de vingt minutes avant que le ministère de la défense accepte de remplacer les armes et de ne pas tirer sur M. Koro quand celui-ci viendra leur apporter les armes des élèves et de prendre ensuite les armes remplaçantes.

Une fois la discussion avec le ministère de la défense terminée, il appela M. Lovro le mentor d'Irina pour le prévenir que les élèves de la 3-E allaient recevoir de la visite pendant trois jours et que les parents d'élèves viendraient voir leur enfant durant la deuxième journée mais il lui précisa qu'il saurait combien serait présent demain, et qu'il irait faire signer un contrat de confidentialité aux élèves de la 3-A qui commencerait leur « inspection » dans deux jours, M. Lovro accepta qu'ils assistent aux cours qu'il donnait aux élèves de la 3-E tant qu'ils signent bien le contrat sinon il n'hésiterait pas à éliminer tous ceux qui refusent, ou qui essaieraient de rompre le contrat une fois signer, il accepta également d'occuper durant la présence de la classe de 3-A le poste d'un membre très important travaillant en collaboration pour tous les départements de la défense du monde entier et qui rechercher des jeunes qui pourraient travailler pour le département de la défense ou dans un domaine politique après qu'ils aient fini leur étude, raison pour laquelle les élèves de la classe de 3-A devront signer le contrat.

* * *

La conversation avec M. Lovro étant terminée, M. Karasuma raccrocha puis ferma son téléphone avant de soupirer de soulagement, puis il rejoignit ses élèves qui étaient actuellement dans leur salle de classe en train de manger leur déjeuner. En arrivant devant la porte monsieur Karasuma l'ouvrit avant de saluer les élèves qui étaient à l'intérieur en train de manger.

\- Bonjour et bon appétit à tous ! Dit-il à ses élèves

\- Bonjour M. Karasuma et merci à vous aussi si vous n'avez pas encore mangé ! Répondirent en chœur ses élèves avec le sourire

\- Je vous remercie, effectivement je n'ai pas encore mangé je mangerai plus tard, j'ai à vous parler de quelque chose d'important mais d'abord finissez vos repas, ça peut attendre un peu ! Dit-il à l'attention de ses élèves

\- Très bien, dirent en chœur ses élèves avant de se dépêcher de finir leur repas en voyant le visage grave et préoccuper de leur professeur

Dix minutes plus tard les élèves avaient fini de manger leur repas, ils rangèrent ensuite leur boite de repas dans leur sac avant de s'essuyer la bouche et les mains puis ils regardèrent leur professeur avec attention.

\- Bien maintenant que vous avez fini de manger je dois vous annoncer la nouvelle que j'ai appris tout à l'heure, dit M. Karasuma en soupirant

\- Que se passe-t-il professeur ? Demanda Nagisa légèrement inquiet

\- La classe 3-A viendra dans deux jours vous observer et suivre les cours avec vous à l'exception de l'EPS et ce durant pendant trois jours d'affilés, répondit Monsieur Karasuma

\- QUOOI ?! Dirent en chœur les élèves stupéfait

\- Et ce n'est pas tout vos parents viendront également vous voir durant toute une journée dans trois jours, j'ignore si tous vos parents seront présents ou si c'est seulement certains d'entre eux qui seront là j'aurai liste des parents présents demain dans la journée, rajouta M. Karasuma

\- Et du coup sa veut dire que nous n'utiliserons pas des armes en cours d'EPS ? Demanda Karma

\- Si vous les utiliseraient, seulement ce sera avec des vrais couteaux et de vraies balles et non des balles anti-prof, répondit M. Karasuma. Monsieur Lovro sera présenté comme un collaborateur travaillant avec les ministères de la défense du monde entier et il serait là pour vous apprendre certains métiers que représente ce ministère et d'agir en recruteur si certains d'entre vous montrent des aptitudes exceptionnelles dans ces différents métiers. Si celui-ci est satisfait il peut vous recommander aux différents ministères de la défense qui recrutent à la fin de vos études ! Expliqua-t-il ensuite

\- Ce n'est pas un mensonge il le fait déjà, et il m'a aidé à trouver une bonne université qui accepte de me prendre en tant qu'étudiant en architecture, répondit Chiba

\- C'est vrai qu'il nous aide beaucoup et pas seulement en cours d'EPS quand il est là, dit Rio en souriant

\- Parfait, j'ai trois choses en plus à vous dire. La première et je pense que vous vous en douter déjà c'est qu'il vous sera interdit de tenter de tuer votre professeur durant toute la durée où les élèves de 3-A seront présents. La deuxième te concerne Ritsu, dit M. Karasuma à l'attention Batterie d'artillerie autonome

\- Oui qui y-a-t-il Monsieur Karasuma ? Demanda Ritsu

\- Tu seras forcément vu et présenter aux élèves de la 3-A mais nous ne pouvons pas leur dire que tu es une batterie d'artillerie autonome, donc tu seras présentée comme une machine à l'essai pour aider les élèves en difficulté, qui ont du mal à comprendre et à apprendre leur leçon ! Lui dit M. Karasuma

\- Très bien professeur ! Répondit Ritsu

\- La troisième chose concerne la 3-A vu que ceux-ci sont nombreux, ils n'entreront pas dans notre classe par conséquent les cours auront lieu dehors des bureaux et des chaises en plus seront ajoutées dès demain ainsi qu'un tableau vert portatif grand format. Dit M. Karasuma

Les élèves soupirèrent à cela.

\- Autre chose pendant que j'y pense M. Koro ne pourra pas utiliser sa vitesse pour se déplacer pour vous aider comme vous en avez l'habitude, il se déplacera normalement et ne pourra pas non plus créer des clones donc si vous avez des soucis n'hésitez pas à vous entre-aider pour comprendre vos futurs exercices ou cours ! Rajouta M. Karasuma

\- D'accord, dirent en chœur les élèves

\- Très bien se sera tout, bonne journée à tous dit M. Karasuma avant de quitter la salle de classe et d'aller manger.

Après avoir fini son repas celui-ci envoya différents messages et rapport à son ministère, puis il demanda à M. Koro d'aller chercher à la nuit tombée le matériel pour les élèves de la 3-A, et les armes pour leurs propres élèves, quand celui-ci donna son accord il le remercia avant de ranger ses affaires et de partir rentré chez lui pour se reposer avant de faire à manger puis de se doucher et de se mettre en pyjama avant de retourner en cuisine manger son repas, une fois fini il fit la vaisselle et la rinça avant de la laisser sécher et d'aller se coucher en oubliant pas de mettre le réveil pour demain matin.

* * *

Le lendemain matin une fois réveillé il désactiva son réveil, ouvrit la fenêtre de sa chambre pour aérer la pièce avant de prendre des habits dans son placard pour ensuite aller prendre une douche. Une fois rincer sécher et habiller, il retourna dans sa chambre pour faire son lit, puis il ferma la fenêtre de sa chambre, pris ses affaires pour la journée, puis il descendit prendre son petit déjeuner, avant de faire deux sandwich pour le midi qu'il emballa dans du papier aluminium qu'il mit ensuite dans son sac, avant de quitter sa maison qu'il ferma à clé avant de prendre sa voiture pour aller au ministère de la défense prendre les contrats de confidentialités pour les élèves de la 3-A, quand ce fut fait il remercia ses collègues avant de se diriger vers l'établissement de Kunugigaoka avec les contrats et deux de ses collègues pour s'assurer que personne n'entrera ni n'espionnera quand il parlera avec les élèves de la 3-A, quand ils arrivèrent devant l'établissement ils se dirigèrent vers le bâtiment principal où ils se dirigèrent ensuite vers la classe de 3-A, quand ils arrivèrent devant celle-ci, seul Monsieur Karasuma entra dans la salle de classe les deux autres restèrent devant la porte, quand Monsieur Karasuma vit que tous les élèves de la classe étaient présents il ferma la porte derrière lui.

\- Bonjour à tous, je me présente je suis Monsieur Karasuma professeur d'EPS de la classe de 3-E et également leur professeur principal, si je suis ici aujourd'hui c'est par rapport au fait que vous souhaitez vous joindre à mes élèves durant trois jours. Avant d'aller plus loin dans les explications est-ce que tous les élèves présents sont bien des élèves de la 3-A et non des élèves mélanger des autres classes de troisième monsieur Asano ? Demanda Monsieur Karasuma à celui-ci

\- Tous les élèves présents sont bien des élèves de notre classe Monsieur Karasuma, les élèves de troisième cessent de se mélanger environ 15mn avant la sonnerie annonçant le début des cours de la journée ! Répondit le jeune Asano à l'attention de Monsieur Karasuma

\- Très bien, dit Monsieur Karasuma en soupirant de soulagement. On va donc pouvoir commencer directement les explications. Les cours commenceront demain matin à 9h l'un des professeurs sera absent toute la journée, les élèves de la 3-E ainsi que vous commencerez donc à cette heure ci au lieu de 8h, vous aurez donc anglais durant toute la matinée et sport durant toute l'après-midi vous pourrez vous joindre aux élèves de 3-E pour leur échauffement mais ensuite inutile de participer au reste de leurs exercices vous n'avez pas leur niveau ne rêvez pas, ils ont plusieurs mois de formation qu'il vous serez impossible à rattraper, vous ferez donc de l'observation.

\- Comment pouvez-vous savoir que l'on ne pourra pas les suivre ? Demanda un des élèves de la classe de 3-A

\- Parce qu'ils sont entrainés depuis des mois à faire ces exercices et que faire ces exercices sans tous ces mois de formation ne pourrez que vous tuer ou vous envoyer sur un lit d'hôpital tout simplement, répondit avec gravité Monsieur Karasuma. D'autres questions ? Demanda-t-il ensuite à l'élève qui l'avait interrogé

\- Oui, pourquoi nous aurons anglais toute la journée et EPS tout l'après-midi ? Demanda à nouveau l'élève

\- Car le professeur qui sera absent toute la journée s'occupe de toutes les matières à l'exception de l'EPS et qu'il partage la matière d'anglais avec ma collègue. Vous comprenez donc pourquoi vous n'aurez que c'est deux matières demain, lui répondit M. Karasuma. D'autres questions ou je peux continuer ? Demanda-t-il en regardant l'élève qui l'avait interrogé avant de regarder tous les autres élèves se trouvant dans la classe

\- Non ce sera tout, je vous remercie vous pouvez continuer Monsieur Karasuma, répondit l'élève

\- Très donc suite au coup de fil de votre délégué de classe, nous avons fait des arrangements pour que vous puissiez suivre les cours avec les élèves de 3-E pour que vous ne soyez pas pénalisés mais comme leur salle de classe n'ai pas suffisamment grande pour vous accueillir vous aurez tous cours sur le terrain extérieur je suis désolé pour ça, leur dit-il

\- Ce n'est pas un soucis Monsieur Karasuma, nous vous remercions de bien vouloir nous permettre de suivre les cours avec vos élèves, dit le jeune Asano pour toute la classe de 3-A

\- Je vous en prie c'est tout à fait normal, lui dit M. Karasuma. Comme je l'ai dit à votre délégué de classe hier, durant votre immersion dans notre classe nous allons recevoir la visite d'une personne très importante étrangère, elle va m'assister durant les cours d'EPS, j'ai discuté avec elle hier après-midi au téléphone il m'a été difficile de la convaincre de vous accepter de regarder l'entrainement de la 3-E, il a cependant mit son veto si jamais vous ne respectaient pas le contrat que je vous passerez tout à l'heure et que vous devrez signer il sera en droit de vous tuer ainsi que toute votre famille s'il soupçonne que vous n'avez pas respectez le contrat et que vous avez parlé de ce que vous avez vu durant votre immersion avec la classe de 3-E. Je vous conseille donc à la fois pour vos familles et vous-même de vous taire sur ce que vous verrez, vu que cette personne travaille pour les différents ministères de la défense du monde entier et qu'il est en droit de recruter se qu'il trouve prometteur dans la 3-E vous vous doutez bien que si vous trahissez le contrat vous serez accusés de haute trahison sur le plan international, les différents ministères du monde lui ont donné l'autorisation d'éliminer toute personne, trahissant ce qui se passe en classe de 3-E ! Leur dit M. Karasuma avec gravité

Toute la classe déglutit à ces mots.

\- Cette personne ne sera pas là durant la journée où les parents des élèves de 3-E viendront rendre visite à leur enfant vu que sa présence est considérée comme secret d'état, il vous ait donc interdit de parler de ce que vous aurez vu avec les parents des élèves de 3-E ou avec qui que ce soit d'autre, sommes-nous d'accord ? Demanda alors M. Karasuma à la classe de 3-A

\- Oui, dirent en chœur les élèves de 3-A à l'attention du professeur

\- Très bien maintenant je vais vous distribuer les contrats de confidentialités, lisez les bien avant de signer, une fois signez vous ne pourrez plus faire marche arrière ! Je vais passez devant toutes les personnes du premier rang pour distribuer le pack de contrat de confidentialité une fois qu'ils les auront tous reçu, ils garderont un contrat pour eux avant de passer le pack à la personne derrière eux en même temps qui fera la même chose que ses prédécesseurs jusqu'à que les dernières personnes du fond aient leur contrat. Prenez bien le temps de lire celui-ci avant de le signer s'il a quelque chose que vous ne comprenez pas n'hésitez pas à me demander de vous expliquer ce que vous n'avez pas compris ! Leur dit-il avant d'ouvrir sa mallette pour sortir les différents packs de contrat de confidentialité qui étaient dans des enveloppes cartonnées et scellées avant de refermer sa mallette.

Puis il se dirigea vers les personnes au premier rang avec les différents packs puis il ouvrit la première enveloppe cartonnée puis il sortit les contrats se trouvant à l'intérieur avant de les donner à l'élève devant lui, puis il passa aux élèves à côté de l'élève et fit à la même chose jusqu'à que tous les élèves du premier rang aient un pack de contrat de confidentialité.

\- Vous pouvez commencez la distribution, dit M. Karasuma à l'attention des élèves se trouvant au premier rang

Ceux-ci s'exécutèrent aussitôt, une fois que tout le monde reçu son contrat ils commencèrent aussitôt à le lire en prenant bien le temps comme leur avait conseillé M. Karasuma, quand au bout de quelques minutes une élève se trouvant dans la rangée du milieu pris la parole.

\- Excusez-moi M. Karasuma, mais qui est Ritsu ? Demanda l'élève

\- Ritsu est une machine expérimentale en phase 1 elle a rejoint la classe E en tant qu'aide pour les étudiants pour les aider à comprendre et à retenir de façon plus facile les leçons ou exercices, lui répondit M. Karasuma

\- Et quel serait la phase 2 ? Demanda à nouveau la jeune fille

\- Si la phase 1 est considérée comme une réussite, alors son programmateur essaiera de la programmée pour que celle-ci puisse aider des personnes en situation de handicap. Bien sûr Ritsu est également considérée comme un secret d'état, lui dit M. Karasuma

\- Je vois je vous remercie M. Karasuma d'avoir répondu à ma question ! Lui dit l'élève qui l'avait interrogé en souriant

\- Je vous prie mademoiselle, lui dit-il avant de regarder le reste de la classe pour voir si les autres élèves n'avaient pas de question à lui poser.

Après cela le silence reprit ses droits et quelques minutes plus tard tous les élèves de la 3-A avaient signés leur contrat de confidentialité qu'ils passèrent ensuite à leur camarade devant eux qui les prit avant de les ajouter à leur propre contrat et cela continua jusqu'à que les personnes au premier rang aient tous les contrats de sa rangée.

Monsieur Karasuma pris un pack avant de s'asseoir sur la chaise du bureau du professeur pour s'assurer que tous les élèves de la rangée avaient bien signé et qu'ils ne faisaient pas semblant de signer, une fois la vérification terminée il mit le pack dans l'une des enveloppe cartonnée qu'il mit ensuite dans sa mallette qu'il avait ouvert en s'installant sur le bureau du professeur qui était bien entendu non présent, il se leva ensuite pour se diriger vers la deuxième rangée pour effectuer les même opérations précédentes et fit ensuite la même chose pour toutes les autres rangées du premier rang.

Une fois terminé il regarda ensuite tous les élèves de la 3-A.

\- Très bien, vous avez tous signé votre contrat donc vous savez ce que vous risquez si vous rompez le contrat, vous êtes donc entièrement responsable de votre destin ainsi que celui de votre famille si vous le rompez, ne vous avisez donc pas à le rompre. Ce sera tout, je vous dis donc à demain 9h. Monsieur Asano avez-vous la liste des parents des parents présents après-demain ? Demanda M. Karasuma au jeune Asano

\- Oui tenez, lui dit le jeune Asano en lui tendant la liste des parents présents

\- Je vous remercie monsieur Asano, dit M. Karasuma en prenant la liste que lui tendait le délégué de la classe avant de mettre la liste dans la poche avant de sa chemise puis de quitter la salle de classe. On peut y aller ! Dit M. Karasuma à l'attention des deux gardes, l'un d'eux relâcha alors le professeur qui était loin de la classe A, lui permettant de rejoindre ses élèves vus que M. Karasuma avait fini de parler avec ceux-ci

\- Non mais c'est quoi ces manières il me reste plus qu'une demi-heure de cours maintenant, protesta le professeur en se dirigeant à toute vitesse vers sa classe avant de fermer la porte de celle-ci avec force

Monsieur Karasuma secoua la tête au comportement de celui-ci avant de quitter l'établissement avec ses deux collègues pour se diriger ensuite au ministère de la défense pour déposer ses deux collègues et donner les contrats de confidentialité que les élèves de la classe de 3-A avaient signés. Quand ce fut fait il retourna à Kunugigaoka où il gara sa voiture, coupa le moteur et mit le frein à main avant d'en sortir et de fermer sa voiture avant de monter la montagne pour rejoindre la classe E.

Le reste de la journée se passa sans soucis M. Koro ayant apporté dans la soirée d'hier tous les bureaux ainsi que le tableau vert portatif grand format qu'il avait déposé sur le terrain extérieur avec les chaises les préparatifs pour accueillir les élèves de la 3-A étaient terminés.


	3. Chapitre 3

Chapitre 3 : Les élèves de la classe de 3-A rejoignent les élèves de la classe de 3-E

PDV Extérieur

Aujourd'hui un nouveau jour se levait et tous les élèves de la classe de 3-A étaient impatients d'assister à ces trois jours en immersion de la classe de 3-E bien entendu le jeune Asano avait prévenu à la dernière minute son père de son projet, de façon à ce qu'il ne puisse pas annuler son projet et le prévenant également que les parents des élèves de la 3-E viendraient rendre visite à leur enfant le lendemain de leur premier jour d'immersion.

Bien entendu le père du jeune Asano avait été furieux mais il n'avait rien pu faire surtout que les parents des élèves de la 3-E seraient présents, et annuler la visite poserait des questions auxquelles il ne pouvait pas répondre, sans risquer d'être accusé de trahison envers son pays. C'était donc heureux que le jeune Asano se sentît, car il avait arraché une victoire à son père ce qu'il n'avait jamais réussi à faire.

Ce matin tous les élèves de la 3-A se levèrent une demi-heure plus tôt que d'habitude, étant à la fois impatients et angoissés d'aller en cours avec la 3-E, ils s'habillèrent tous rapidement avant de descendre avec leur sac à dos avant de se diriger vers la cuisine où ils préparèrent chacun deux sandwichs pour le repas de midi, une fois ceux-ci terminés ils les emballèrent avant de les mettre dans leurs sacs, puis ils prirent un copieux petit déjeuner avant de débarrasser rapidement leurs bols puis ils quittèrent rapidement leurs domiciles pour se diriger vers leur école où ils virent les élèves de la classe E en train de commencer à monter la montagne pour rejoindre leur classe, ils les hélèrent alors certains se retournèrent en les entendant les autres ne prirent pas la peine de se retourner mais ils leur firent signe de la main en marchant à un rythme légèrement soutenu.

\- Bonjour, avons-nous fait quelque chose de mal pour que vous nous ignorez ? Demanda le jeune Asano à l'un des élèves de la classe E qui s'était retourné pour les saluer

\- Non, mais on ne peut pas se permettre de trainer sinon on risque d'être en retard pour les cours, et donc pour éviter ça il nous faudra courir jusqu'en haut pour arriver à l'heure, et vous devrez faire la même chose pour arriver vous aussi à l'heure, lui répondit Rio en continuant à marcher

\- Oh je vois ! Dit Asano

Ils étaient tous à mi-chemin de la montagne leur permettant d'aller en classe E quand Meg Kataoka une élève de la classe E regarda sa montre avant de se mettre à paniquer.

\- Les amis il nous reste 10mn avant que les cours commencent on n'a pas le choix il va falloir courir pour être à l'heure ! Dit-elle à ses amis. Asano vu qu'on risque bien d'arriver avant vous on préviendra mademoiselle Irina que vous aurez 20mn de retard mais ne traînait pas ! C'est 20mn de retard que vous aurez si vous y aller en courant et 30 à 40 minutes en marchant ! À plus tard ! Dit-elle à Asano avant de se mettre à courir

Tous ses amis se mirent à courir à toute vitesse y compris tous les élèves de la classe de 3-A mais les élèves de la 3-E les distancèrent très rapidement et on ne vit bientôt plus que le nuage de poussière qu'ils laissèrent derrière eux.

\- Bon sang, ils sont sacrément rapides ! Dit un camarade de classe d'Asano en courant

\- C'est vrai, mais on ne doit pas ralentir le rythme ! Alors on se dépêche ! Dit Asano en accélérant le rythme de sa course bientôt imité par le reste de ses camarades.

Ils arrivèrent une demi-heure plus tard sur le terrain de la classe E où les élèves de cette classe étaient en train d'écrire à toute vitesse en silence, les élèves de la 3-A se dépêchèrent de les rejoindre et commencèrent à sortir leur affaire.

\- Il vous reste 5mn après ça je ramasse vos copies ! Leur dit Mademoiselle Irina

Les élèves accélérèrent le rythme, très concentrés sur leur contrôle et 5mn plus tard mademoiselle Irina leur annonça la fin du temps imparti.

\- Stop, c'est terminé, posez vos stylos je viens ramasser les copies ! Dit mademoiselle Irina avant de venir récupérer les copies en passant entre chaque rangée des longues tables, étant donné que dix tables étaient collées les unes aux autres sur sept rangées.

Une fois qu'elle eut récupéré toutes les copies des contrôles elle les rangea dans une pochette cartonnée qu'elle mit ensuite dans un tiroir de son bureau.

\- Bien je désir d'abord souhaiter la bienvenue aux élèves de la classe de 3-A, alors bienvenue parmi nous messieurs et mesdemoiselles ! Je m'appelle Irina Poufanovitch et je suis l'une des professeurs d'anglais que vous aurez ! Je partage cette matière avec monsieur Koro qui lui s'occupe de toutes les autres matières à l'exception de l'EPS qui lui est assuré par M. Karasuma et parfois par mon ancien mentor quand je travaillais pour différents ministères de la défense, vous aurez d'ailleurs l'immense privilège de le rencontrer cette après-midi car il assistera M. Karasuma ! Leur dit mademoiselle Irina. Des questions ? Leur demanda-t-elle ensuite

\- Oui moi, dit l'une des élèves de 3-A. Combien de langues savez-vous parler ? Lui demanda-t-elle ensuite

\- Je parle une dizaine de langues étrangères que j'ai appris lors de mon précédent emploi, lui répondit mademoiselle Poufanovitch

\- Incroyable, murmura l'élève qui l'avait interrogé

\- Je te remercie, lui dit mademoiselle Poufanovitch en lui faisant un petit sourire. Bien malgré l'absence de M. Koro celui-ci m'a demandé de vous distribuer ce contrôle que vous devez faire, il regroupe toutes les matières que l'on vous enseigne, vous avez une heure et demi pour faire celui-ci rassurez-vous il ne sera pas noté, mais il permettra à monsieur Koro de voir votre niveau dans ces différentes matières et de vous aider au mieux de ses capacités pour vous permettre de vous améliorer, dit-elle à l'attention de la classe de 3-A avant de leur distribuer à chacun leur contrôle une fois qu'ils les eurent tous en main elle repris la parole. Très bien il est 10 heures vous avez jusqu'à 11h30 pour faire votre contrôle et le terminer. Bonne chance à tous ! Ajouta-t-elle à leur attention. Bien maintenant nous reprenons là où nous nous étions arrêtés hier durant le cours ! Dit ensuite mademoiselle Irina à l'attention de la classe E.

Puis les élèves sortirent leurs cahiers de cours et d'exercices, et mademoiselle Irina repris son cours donnant des explications quand les élèves l'interrogés car ils ne comprenaient pas quelque chose, puis ils eurent fini leur cours et qu'ils eurent notés leur leçon sur leur cahier de cours, ils commencèrent à faire des exercices en rapport avec le cours qu'ils venaient de faire. Quand ils eurent fini, mademoiselle Poufanovitch regarda sa montre et vit qu'il était l'heure de la fin du contrôle de la classe de 3-A.

\- Stop ! Posez vos stylos c'est la fin du temps imparti, pour votre contrôle vérifiez bien que vous avez bien mit votre nom et prénom en haut de la première page de votre contrôle et ensuite je passerai entre les rangs pour prendre votre copie que je donnerai ensuite à M. Koro ! Dit-elle à l'attention des élèves de la 3-A.

Puis elle passa entre les rangs récupérée les différentes copies des élèves de 3-A, une fois qu'elle eut toutes les copies elle les mit dans une nouvelle pochette cartonnée se trouvant sur son bureau avec marquée sur le dessus de celle-ci « contrôle des élèves de la 3-A » quand les copies furent dans la pochette, elle mit celle-ci dans un autre tiroir de son bureau avant de faire la correction des deux exercices que les élèves de 3-E avaient fait.

Une fois la correction terminée la cloche annonçant la pause de midi sonna.

\- Bon appétit tout le monde et à demain après-midi sauf si vous avez des questions à me poser plus tard, vous savez où me trouver ! Pour les élèves de la 3-A la salle des profs se trouve dans notre bâtiment principal trois portes avant la classe habituelle de vos camarades temporaires sur votre droite ! Les informa mademoiselle Poufanovitch avant de se diriger vers celui-ci imité par tous les élèves de la 3-E

\- Euh… pourquoi vous vous levez tous ? Demanda un élève de la 3-A à Nagisa qui était proche de lui

\- Nous n'avons pas le droit de manger à l'extérieur c'est interdit, du coup on doit tous manger dans le bâtiment principal une fois qu'on a fini de manger cependant rien ne nous empêchent d'aller dehors pour jouer ou pour se détendre, lui répondit Nagisa

\- Oh ! Dit l'élève avant de suivre tous les élèves de la 3-E imité par tous ces autres camarades en prenant leur chaise car ils se doutaient bien qu'il ne devait pas y avoir des chaises en plus dans la salle de cours habituelle de la 3-E.

* * *

Quand ils arrivèrent dans la salle de classe habituelle de la 3-E, ils virent presque tous les élèves de la 3-E assis à leur place habituelle, après qu'ils eurent demandé à leur camarade de classe temporaire s'ils pouvaient se joindre à eux, ils se retrouvèrent à trois sur chaque table et commencèrent leur repas, quand Asano capta finalement la présence de Ritsu.

\- Est-ce que c'est elle la fameuse Ritsu ? Demanda Asano à Isogai avec qui il partageait la table

\- Oui, lui répondit-il après avoir fini d'avaler son morceau de sandwich. Elle est très sympa, Chiba joue souvent avec elle au jeu d'échec ! Elle est très intelligente, Chiba est le meilleur d'entre nous à ce jeu et pourtant il n'a gagné que trois fois face à elle ! C'est trois fois correspondent aux nombres de matchs qu'il a fait contre elle pour lui expliquer le fonctionnement du jeu, une fois qu'elle a parfaitement compris il n'a plus jamais réussi à la battre et ce malgré le fait qu'elle tenait une conversation avec quelqu'un d'autre ou qu'elle faisait autre chose. Ritsu est quelqu'un de très polyvalente ! Lui dit Isogai en souriant avant de prendre un nouveau morceau dans sa bouche de son sandwich

\- Intéressant j'essaierai de l'affronter tout à l'heure alors, dit Asano en regardant avec intérêt Ritsu

\- Bonne chance alors Asano, lui dit Isogai avant de continuer à manger son sandwich

\- Merci, dit Asano un peu surpris par la réponse d'Isogai

L'heure du repas se fit ensuite dans le silence, une fois que tous eurent fini de manger ils rangèrent leur boîte de repas dans leur sac, puis les élèves de la classe E se mélangèrent pour parler avec ceux de la classe A, tandis que le jeune Asano lui se dirigea vers Ritsu qui était en pleine conversation avec Kayano qui lui parlait du contrôle d'anglais et du cours qu'il avait fait ensuite avec les exercices associés.

\- Ritsu permet moi de me présenter je suis Gakushū Asano délégué de la classe de 3-A, Isogai m'a un peu parlé de toi et il m'a dit que tu étais très douée au jeu d'échec alors je souhaite t'affronter en une partie, tu es d'accord ? Lui demanda Asano

\- Bien sûr mais je n'ai pas de plateau d'échec en as-tu un sur toi ? Lui demanda Ritsu

\- Tenez utiliser le mien si vous voulez, leur dit Chiba en posant son plateau d'échec sur la table à côté de Ritsu et en mettant les pièces sur celui-ci. Bonne chance Asano tu vas en avoir besoin pour la battre, dit ensuite Chiba à l'attention de celui-ci.

Puis la partie débuta entre eux certains élèves de la classe de 3-A vinrent regarder leur partie qui fut serrée et intense durant tout le long de l'échange, Asano ne put s'empêcher de sourire cela faisait si longtemps qu'il n'avait pas eu un aussi bon adversaire au jeu d'échec, il était ravi de la partie qui était en train de se jouer avec Ritsu, la partie touchait à sa fin et Asano était plus concentré que jamais, et pourtant malgré sa vigilance il perdit la partie en deux coups.

\- Échec et mat Gakushū ! Lui dit Ritsu avec un sourire sur les lèvres. Ça a été un plaisir de t'affronter, n'hésite pas à revenir quand tu veux pour qu'on joue à nouveau ensemble ! Ajouta-t-elle ensuite

\- Pourquoi pas, ça fait longtemps que je n'ai plus eu un aussi bon adversaire aux échecs ! Lui Gakushū en souriant

\- C'est bientôt l'heure pour le cours de sport ! Mes amis prenez vos armes ! Dit soudainement Isogai à l'attention de ses camarades de classe avant de prévenir également ses camarades qui étaient à l'extérieur via l'une des vitres de la classe en leur criant de se dépêcher

\- Vos armes ? Répéta Teppei pas sûr d'avoir bien entendu

\- Nos armes ! Dit Isogai dans l'affirmation

* * *

Puis tous les élèves de la classe E se dirigèrent vers les armoires du fond de la classe avant que Isogai ne les ouvrent, et quand elles furent ouvertes les élèves de la classe de 3-A furent stupéfait de voir de véritables couteaux ainsi que des pistolets en tout genre, allant de simple pistolet à des mitrailleurs et des armes de snipers avec leurs chargeurs, Chiba et une fille de la classe (Hayami) prirent les armes de snipers avec un couteau, tandis que Nagisa prit couteau avec matraque électrique et pistolet simple, Karma prit deux couteaux et un mitrailleur et tous les autres élèves prirent des armes avec les lesquels ils se sentaient à l'aise, à peine tous les étudiants de la classe E eurent fini de prendre leurs armes que la sonnerie annonçant la reprise des cours sonna.

\- Sur le terrain allez il faut commencer l'échauffement avant que M. Karasuma arrive, dit Isogai à ses camarades de classe avant de sortir de la classe en courant pour rejoindre le terrain extérieur et de commencer les échauffements avec le reste de sa classe

\- On peut se joindre à vous ? Demanda Gakushū à Isogai

\- Bien sûr, lui répondit Isogai alors qu'il était en train de faire des abdominaux avec le reste de ses camarades.

La classe de 3-A se joignit alors aux exercices d'abdominaux de la 3-E.

\- Vous faites combien d'abdominaux et pendant combien de temps ? Demanda Ren en continuant à faire des abdominaux

\- Pendant deux minutes non-stop avec une minute de repos avant de commencer trois fois le même exercice puis on passe aux pompes qu'on fait quatre fois pendant une minute, avec trente secondes de pause entre chaque puis un exercice d'étirement du dos et des bras pendant une minute puis on fait quinze tours de terrain en courant et tous ces exercices sont des exercices d'échauffement pour nous éviter d'avoir des fourmis dans les jambes ou d'avoir des crampes plus tard, lui expliqua Nagisa en continuant ses exercices d'abdominaux

Les exercices d'abdominaux venaient de se terminer quand monsieur Karasuma arriva et regarda les élèves devant lui, en train de s'entraîner. Vingt minutes plus tard les élèves de la 3-A et de la 3-E avaient fini leur entrainement et se tenaient droit et silencieux devant leur professeur de sport attendant ses instructions.

\- Bonjour à tous chers élèves aujourd'hui M. Lovro sera là pour m'aider à superviser votre entrainement, un groupe sera avec moi et s'entrainera à tirer sur une cible à courte portée, un deuxième groupe s'entrainera à tirer sur de grande distance avec monsieur Lovro et le dernier groupe lui s'entrainera dans la forêt pendant un quart d'heures puis il reviendra ici s'entrainer avec monsieur Lovro tandis que moi je prendrais le groupe de monsieur Lovro, et le groupe que j'aurai eu lui ira s'entrainer dans la forêt, nous chargerons de groupe toutes les vingt minutes. Une fois que tous les groupes auront fini de faire tous nos exercices vous vous séparerez en deux groupes un groupe s'entrainera alors avec moi au combat au corps à corps et aux armes blanches tandis que l'autre s'entrainera avec monsieur Lovro à tirer sur des cibles sur de courte et de grande distance, nous échangerons alors nos groupes au bout d'une heure ! Des questions ? Demanda alors M. Karasuma aux élèves de la classe E

\- Non monsieur Karasuma, répondirent en chœur les élèves de la 3-E

\- Parfait, dit M. Karasuma avant de s'adresser aux élèves de la 3-A. Comme je vous l'avez dit hier vous n'avez pas le niveau pour suivre le cours de mes élèves donc vous pouvez vous amuser comme vous le voulez, ou lire si vous en avez envie, je doute que vous souhaitez regarder pendant presque trois leur entrainement !

\- Détrompez-vous monsieur Karasuma je compte bien rester regarder mes camarades temporaires s'entrainer ! Lui dit le jeune Asano. Bien que je ne parle que pour moi, le reste de mes camarades de classe sont libres de faire se qu'ils veulent mais mon choix à moi est fait ! Rajouta-t-il ensuite

\- À votre guise monsieur Asano, lui dit M. Karasuma

\- Nous restons aussi pour regarder ! Dirent le reste de la classe de 3-A en chœur

\- Très bien, mais ils vous aient interdit de les distraire pendant qu'ils s'entrainent tous suis-je assez clair ? Dit M. Karasuma en les regardant tous avec sérieux

\- Très clair monsieur Karasuma ! Dirent en chœur la classe de 3-A

\- Bien, dit M. Karasuma avant de dire aux élèves de la 3-E qui sera dans quel groupe.

* * *

Puis le cours de sport particulier des élèves de la 3-E commença, et durant les trois heures qui suivirent les élèves de la 3-A furent impressionnés par les compétences de leurs camarades temporaires.

Sans que les élèves de la classe de 3-A ne s'en rendent compte trois heures et demi s'écoulèrent et la sonnerie annonçant la fin des cours sonna alors, surprenant tout le monde car ils n'avaient pas vu le temps passer. Les élèves de la 3-E retournèrent alors dans leur salle de classe habituelle pour ranger leurs armes dans les armoires, et les élèves de la 3-A les suivirent pour récupérer les chaises qu'ils avaient laissé dans la salle de classe pour le repas de midi, pour les porter et les mettre derrière leur bureau sur le grand terrain extérieur, une fois la tâche effectuer ils rejoignirent les élèves de la 3-E qui les attendaient pour descendre la montagne pour pouvoir rentrer chez eux.

C'est ainsi que se termina cette première journée découverte pour les élèves de la 3-A et pour les élèves de la 3-E, ils accueillirent cette fin de journée avec soulagement étant tous épuisé.

Demain se sera au tour des parents des élèves de la 3-E de venir rendre visite à leurs enfants, et tous les élèves de la 3-E espéraient que cette journée se déroulerait bien et qu'il n'y aurait pas d'incident quel qu'il soit.


End file.
